Lost Ones
by Naughtykisses
Summary: Harry is the beautiful boy at school who takes a drug before having sex with any guy. His friends are Ron the smartest person in school and Draco the basketball player/hotty. What happens when they end up his sex friends? Who will he pick? YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Lost Ones

Disclaimers: Harry Potter and everyone else.

WARNINGS: Be prepared for lots of lemon, language usage, rape, drugs, and violence

(:Prologue:)

He strutted through the hallway of his same old school. He didn't pay any attention at all to any of the leers from students lurking the hall. Yet he knew they were leering. He was beautiful. He had silky locks of jet black hair which made a bang over his rounded glasses. Behind the glasses were glossy green eyes full of lust and desire. His skin was pure creamy and soft looking. So were his full, peachy lips. That wasn't the best of his qualities yet. For a guy, he had more curve then any of the girls in the school and he dared not to let it show as he wore tight pants, same for the shirts. And don't get me started on his ass. It was plump but not too plump. But just looking at him walk by made your reflexs do the unthinkable. Grab, squeeze and run. And last but not least, his scent. He always smelled like fresh fruit. Just a sniff made you want to bite him and do even more. Who was he?

Harry Potter.

The name slid of anyone's tongue gracefully, sweet and low. And just by saying or mentioning his name made one interpret naughty visions in their mind, girl or boy. Harry turned the corner quickly sending his scent to float past everyone's noses which would cause them to sniff until their nose bled. Literally. He continued to walk until he stood before the sick bay. He grip the knob but before opening he glanced left and right for any signs of followers. None at all. He then pushed the door open and slipped in before closing it behind him. The room was dark except the ray of sunlight from an open window near the last resting bed. When he stood in front of the bed he stared down at Fred Weasley. The wind blew into the room sweeping the light blue curtain in front of Harry's sight. He pushed it away gently as if he'd harm it. He then crawled onto the bed slowly and softly, staring hungrily at Fred who laid there with one arm on his stomach and the other by his side. He snored lightly as his chest moved up and down. Finally with enough space to move on the bed, Harry threw a leg across Fred's waist and saddled himself on top. Harry removed Fred's arm before running his hands up his stomach, towards his chest and back down. This didn't wake the older boy so Harry yanked up his shirt revealing Fred's hard toned abs and small, pink nipples. Harry's heart raced like the speed of light as he bent down to take the pink softness into his mouth. He sucked sweetly on the nipple, nibbled, and bit. Fred's eyes flung open and landed on Harry's face. He shifted his head on the pillow and reached up to take Harry's glasses off.

"What are you up to Potter?"

"I was hoping you'd know" Harry said lifting his shirt over his head causing his locks of hair to become messy. Fred reached up a hand and stroked Harry's cheekbone, staring at the beautiful boy. He then grip a hand full of jet black hair and sat up to collide their lips together. Fred pushed his tongue into the boy's mouth and Harry did the same. They clung at eachother breathing heavily. Fred traced the small of Harry's back with his fingers making the boy shiver. Harry tried to break the kiss but Fred moved in further, deepening it.

"I...I-I can't...breathe" Harry managed between quick gasps. Fred pulled away letting them both catch their breath. Fred started to undo his belt but Harry stopped him with a hand.

"What?" Fred asked.

"I want the pill first"

"Let's try it without the pill for once. I can make you feel much better without being high" Fred smiled reaching for Harry's cheek. Harry jolted back, glaring at Fred.

"Give me the fucking pill, now" Harry's patience was ticking. Fred angrily shoved his hand into his left pocket and pulled out the pack of drugs.

"Only one left" He said popping the pill out onto his hands. He held it with his finger tips in front of Harry's mouth. Harry opened his mouth as Fred pushed the drug and his finger inside. Harry's tongue rubbed against Fred's finger taking the drug. He swallowed and continued to suck Fred's finger as the drug made its way through his system. Harry stopped sucking and stood up off the bed to undo his pants. They dropped to the floor along with his underwear. Fred gulped as he stared the boy up and down. Touching himself, Harry began to moan out Fred's name.

"Fre..d I feel good" Harry whispered coming closer. Fred grabbed him by his hips. He tossed the boy onto the bed, on his back. Fred quickly unzipped his pants pulling out his erection. He settled between Harry's opened legs. Harry wrapped his legs around Weasley's waist, whispering past his ear. "Hurry please..." The drug was beginning to work and Harry wanted to feel really good. It only took one thrust and Fred was inside the tight, hot walls of Harry's insides. Harry trembled under the boy but relaxed at the same time. Harry showed no facial expression once again, overwhelmed by the drug's pleasure.

"Ahh..I'm coming" Fred mumbled before letting loose his load and resting on the side of Harry. Harry sat up and searched for his shirt. He found it under the pillow and slipped into it.

"Why are you leaving so soon? Did you not enjoy it? How come you never moan or anything when we have sex? You always look..lost"

Harry ignored Fred as he was fully dressed now with his glasses in his hand.

"I think I deserve an answer"

Harry growled. "I don't find pleasure in you fucking me, I do better with the drug so would you shut up before I send you looking for another toy"

Fred's mouth hung open as if he would speak but no words came out. He closed his mouth as it formed a sly smile. "I should've known Potter"

"Known? Known what Weasley?" Harry's eye brow shot up for the sky.

"You're scared of real pleasure are you not? You're scared to fall in love so you let the drug maniuplate you away from what is real."

"Don't make me laugh" Harry snorted.

"Excuse me if I'm trying to"

"I'm not going to tolerate listening to you tell me what I'm afraid of" Harry turned on his foot and headed towards the door.

"I'll have more drugs by Thursday" Fred called as the door shut and Harry left him alone. Harry walked away hugging himself. He somehow knew everything Weasley said was true. It was indeed true. He was lost and needed to be found before a pill took over his body...

**I had the most votes for this story so I wanted to try it out. How was it so far? Good. Bad. Really good or Really bad. Thanks and you know the little button below that says 'Review this chapter', it wants you to click it...click it...CLICK! Byee 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

Harry sat down on the gym bleachers resting his head on his plopped up knee. He ignored the love struck stares he got and watched the basketball practice. Draco Malfoy, one of his best friends was on the gym floor drenched in sweat. His light blond hair plastered the back of his neck and forehead. The red jersey he wore with the number twelve in bold was also plastered to his back. Draco stood their wiping his forehead with the strap of his jersey making it rise and let the fan girls get a peek of his hard abs. A group of girls near Harry went crazy and screamed in unison, "We love you Dray!" Draco whipped his head towards the commotion and smiled. The girls smiled back. Little did they know that Draco was smiling at Harry, not them.

Harry waved earning glares from the girls. He ignored them as usual and watched as Draco turned his back catching the basketball. He dribbled it around a guy in a white jersey before jumping up and shooting it off the tips of his fingers. The ball fell through the hoop and the fan girls cheered holding up their "Team Draco" posters. Harry chuckled to himself as one girl actually fainted.

"What are you laughing about?" A familiar voice sat down beside him. He turned to face Ron Weasley, his other best friend. His orange hair covered his forehead in his usual style. He wore a blue buttoned up shirt and jeans. In his hand he held a book and his reading glasses.

"Draco's fan club" Harry knocked his head sideways, gesturing the now weeping girls.

"I can see, rowdy as usual aren't they" Ron smirked as Harry nodded in agreement.

"Where were you this morning? I was looking for you" Ron arched a perfect orange eyebrow at his friend.

Harry cleared his throat. "I was busy" He simply replied.

"Busy doing what?" Ron pushed the conversation further.

"You're nosey" Harry growled. "Where were you this morning?" Harry crossed his legs looking into Ron's eyes.

"Looking for you of course" Ron spoke. "But you didn't answer my question. What were you busy doing?"

"Minding my business" Harry gritted through his teeth. "It doesn't involve you!"

"Ok Harry, I won't push you I was only wondering" He unfolded his glasses and placed them on his face opening the book.

They were both quiet for awhile until Harry leaned over Ron's shoulder. "What are you reading?" He asked trying to get a glimpse at the words on the first page but Ron quickly shut the book.

"It doesn't involve you. Besides I'm minding my business" Ron cracked a smile. Harry gaped at him leaning back up.

"I'm kidding Harry" Ron laughed at his facial expression. "I'm reading The Optimism Bias: A Tour of the Irrationally Positive Brain" He showed Harry the cover.

"Just what is it about?"

"The brain Harry" Ron pointed to Harry's head.

"Ron you're too smart already, keep reading stuff like that and your head will explode" Harry sighed.

"Learning never ends my friend" Ron continued to read. Harry leaned on his shoulder annoyingly pointing at words he didn't know as he read with him.

"I'm sooo hungry" Draco rubbed his stomach as he, Ron and Harry reached Ron's house. Ron unlocked the door and walked inside as they followed.

"When aren't you?" Ron mumbled taking off his shoes and placing them neatly against the wall. He was well mannered unlike Draco who kicked his shoes off sending one foot flying onto the carpet and the other almost outside of the house. Harry kicked Draco's shoes together then slipped out of his.

"Let's order pizza then" He walked into the humongous living room painted caramel with white furniture and glass tables.

"I'm tired of pizza" Ron headed to the kitchen. "There should be something good in here to eat"

Draco sat down on a red bean bag which was sitting in front of the flat screen TV along with Ron's PlayStation3. He flipped the TV on and inserted a race car game called Blur. Harry sat down beside him on the white carpet and watched him play. A few minutes later Ron came back with sandwiches, chips and drinks. He handed Harry a lime green plate with his sandwich on it, a strawberry soda and a bag of sour cream and onion chips. He handed Draco the same color plate with a Pepsi and nacho chips.

"Thank yooou Ronnie" Draco cooed pausing the game.

"Don't call me that" Ron's eyebrow twitched as he bit into his sandwich.

"Hey, why doesn't Harry's bread have crust?" Draco compared his sandwich with his friends.

"Because Harry doesn't like the bread crust you know it" Ron swallowed before he responded.

"I don't like bread crust either" Draco started to peel the crust off.

"Well look at you doing it yourself, good job" Ron chuckled.

"Shut up" Draco pouted childishly.

Harry took another bite from his sandwich as Draco held his in his mouth as he continued to abuse the game controller with his fast movements of his fingers.

Harry sipped his soda as a message came up on the TV screen stating that Draco lost the first round. Harry choked on the soda but swallowed it before laughing. "You suck Draco, my turn" He snatched the controller away and pressed play again.

"Hey Ron, where's your brothers?" Draco asked with his mouth full of bread and chips.

"I don't know" Ron shrugged his shoulders. "George is probably out with his girlfriend and Fred is probably with friends"

Harry suddenly became very annoyed at the mention of Fred's name. He placed the controller down and picked up his plate and empty soda can and stomped out of the room into the kitchen.

"What's with him?" Draco asked. "Did I say something? I don't think I did"

"He's been acting quite weird lately" Ron informed.

Harry washed his dish and towel dried it. He leaned on the gray refrigerator biting his bottom lip. He flashbacked to what Fred said earlier which only made him twice as mad. He exited the kitchen and climbed the stairs towards Ron's bedroom.

"I'm tired" He claimed after the looks his two friends gave him.

When he reached Ron's room he stopped in front of the door. His hands touched the door knob but he didn't turn it. He was overwhelmed with flowing emotions. He quickly turned away and ran down stairs causing his friends to stand up with worried looks on their faces.

"Harry, what the hell is wrong with you?" Draco asked coming closer as he reached out to touch him.

"Don't touch me!" Harry snapped jolting backwards. Draco flinched frowning as he turned to Ron.

"I don't get him sometimes and my patience isn't good so you figure him out" He angrily blurted sitting back down on the red bean bag.

"Harry, we're your friends. Tell us what's wrong and maybe we can help you" Ron made an attempt to reach out to touch him too but he jolted back.

"I'm dirty Ron, I'm really impure." He sounded on the edge of tears so Ron backed up a bit.

"Talk to us…please" Ron pleads.

"I-It's no use, you'll both look down on me" He rushed towards the front door to slip into his shoes. Before Ron could reach him he was out of the door running down the street. He ran from the two people he could always count on. He was really taking Fred's words to heart which were absolutely true. He was afraid of being loved. That was it. He was afraid of being loved for something so shameful. Suddenly he stopped to catch his breath but realized he was crying. These tears wouldn't stop anytime soon and he needed something to relieve the pain.

He flipped open his phone wiping his nose with his shirt sleeve. He dialed Fred's number and waited until he picked up. After the third ring Fred answered.

"Yes Potter?" He answered through the loud commotion in the background.

"You're right. You're right you bastard." He sobbed into the phone.

"I'm always right." Fred released his cockiness but Harry didn't dare to respond something smart.

"I need it. Please. I don't care how you get it. I need it bad." He begged choking on his tears.

"I get it. I'll meet you at your house" Fred suggested before he hung up.

"Are you okay young man?" An old lady walking her dog tapped Harry. He looked up at her, his face tear stained, eyes big and red and snout running down his nose.

"Are you lost?" She asked.

He shook his head no but said in his mind, 'Yes, I'm very lost.'

**TBC….**

**Sooo how was it? It must have mistakes I was too lazy to reread. I think I need a beta reader. Any volunteers? *smiles* Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I haven't updated this story in ages! And I reread it and I really liked it so here's chapter two. **_

_**Review please, review.**_

_**It may be short. Sorry.**_

**Chapter Two**

Harry's screams echoed the empty house. His pleading and moans bouncing against the wall of his room as his bed creaked making squeaky noises. Hot sweat formed on his abdomen as it was pressed against hard abs from Fred Weasley who was holding him a bit too tight as he impaled into his blazing insides rapidly.

Fred hid his face in Harry's neck mumbling intelligible things before biting down on the boy's skin. Harry arched his back, pushing his hips forward, gasping and releasing tears all of over place. His head spun, his mind raced and an episode of unstoppable tremors ran down his spine.

The drug was releasing its true power and he liked it. He liked it very much. He could feel numb but good at the same time. He didn't have to think about anything.

"Potter…mmm…moan for me" Fred lifted his head to stare down at the red faced, panting boy.

Harry didn't reply, his eyes fluttering continuously.

Fred slammed himself deeper inside the boy making it hurt a bit. Harry's dry lips opened and a small gasp escaped.

"Potter…" Fred mumbled nearly reaching his climax.

Harry blocked out Fred's voice as the room spun faster and faster. His eyes fluttered again, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. Tears streamed down his face as his sight turned black.

Fred's hips slowed down and he let out breathless moans, cursing. He released inside the younger man before collapsing next to him breathing hard, driving fingers through his hair. After a minute he turned his head to the side to face the boy.

"Potter?"

No reply.

He checked for a pulse. He was still alive. He had just fainted. He then pulled the covers over the naked boy.

Fred got up, and dressed himself before leaving a note with a supply of pills.

When Harry awoke he had received several missed calls from Ron and Draco and a stack of text messages. He sighed dropping his forehead in the palms of his hand as he went through the voicemails.

"_Hey…Harry, I'm worried about you, terribly and Draco and bouncing of the walls and stuff. He's really pissed off but more worried. Just…if you could just…Draco give me the phone back!_

Harry's eyes widened as Draco's voice boomed through the cellphone.

_Listen you fucking brat, I'm worried to hell about your ass and you haven't answered the goddam phone! You're really gonna make me go out and beat the shit out of some random stranger! If you don't pick your damn phone or at least reply to my text I'm going to come over there, tie you up, shove the bread crusts in your mouth and make you watch Dora The Fucking Explorer you got that?"_

**End of message.**

Harry snapped the phone shut and rocked back and forth hugging his knees. He bit his lip holding back tears. Before they could drop his bedroom door burst open and entered Draco followed by Ron. Harry immediately hid the pills and note under his pillow and jumped up.

Draco glared daggers at him and pointed. "You still didn't dare to reply to me?"

"I…I just woke up" Harry admitted.

"Then you could've REPLIED STILL!" Draco paced over to the boy and threw him across his shoulder. He bounced him up for balance and earned a yelp from Harry.

"Draco put me the fuck down!" He yelled pounding his fist on the bigger boy's back.

"I'll put you down once you tell us you're sorry!" Draco bounced him up again.

"I have no reason to" Harry spoke under his breathe.

"What the fuck did you say?" Draco barked bouncing the boy up and down over and over ignoring his loud swearing and screams.

"Draco, not so rough!" Ron snapped. "Harry…just apologize before he throws up and you get caught by the ceiling fan" Ron glanced at the spinning fan above him and gulped worriedly.

Harry waited a few seconds before sighing. "I'm sorry"

"What was that?" Draco cupped a hand to his ear.

"Are you death or somethin-Ah!" He was interrupted as he was bounced up again. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ignoring you guys!" He yelled as the bouncing stopped. Draco pulled a satisfied grin across his face and gently let the boy down.

"Good. Don't pull nothing like that again, better be glad I didn't make you eat crust and watch Dora" He folded his muscled arms leering down at the messy haired friend of his.

"Why'd you run off like that?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I just got a bit emotional"

"Period already? My baby's growing up!" Draco cried slapping his hands to each of his cheeks. "Give your daddy a hug!" Draco pulled the boy into his chest and ruffled his hair. Harry groaned and tried to push away but Draco was much, much stronger so he relaxed and let him swing him from side to side in a hug.

The hug was warm and it felt extremely friendly and good. Harry's hands slowly traveled up Draco's toned back until they were wrapped around his neck squeezing him. He let out a sigh of relief and rested his head on Draco's chest. Draco's hug loosened and he asked, "Uh…dude are you okay?"

Harry released him and nodded. "I'm perfect."

"Great, because we were just about to catch a movie or something and we were about to come and-

"I'd love to" Harry cut Ron off. Ron gave a gentle, heart-warming smile.

"Then we should get going it starts in an hour" He started to walk out when Harry hugged him from behind tightly. He could feel the ripping muscles of his friends' abdomen and they felt good under his hands. He pressed his cheek to Ron's back.

"I love you guys" He confessed.

"Aw, man save the gushy stuff for grandma" Draco laughed.

"I'm serious. You guys...I love you…and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I can't stop." He blurted freely because evidently they had no clue what he was talking about.

"Want to talk about it?" Ron asked over his shoulder.

Harry finally released him shaking his head. "Maybe another time but let me shower so we can go to the movie" He brushed past Ron heading to the bathroom when Draco called back.

"We're your best friends and stuff. Just…ugh…how should I say this" He ran a nervous hand through his blonde strands.

Ron placed a hand on his shoulder with a low chuckle. "We love you too" He said with ease.

Harry turned away and escaped into the bathroom. He turned the hot and cold water on making it warm. He stepped in and rubbed himself down with every soap in the bathroom and made an attempt to scrub away his impureness as he cried.

**Hope you liked it. Sad, I know. But review and I'll update A.S.A.P**


End file.
